Harry Potter and the Lessons of Love
by Trumpetina
Summary: Set after the final battle. Harry behaves badly towards Ginny but when she goes back to Hogwarts realises his love for her. He attempts owls her and attempts to score her forgiveness but it won't be easy. HP/GW chapter one changed and new story direction
1. Happy Birthday to Me

**A/N: I had to redo this first chappie which has changed the outcome of the story on a whole as there is no way Ginny would have forgiven him that easily if it hadn't been changed.**

"Good morning Ginny," cried Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley found herself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug as her vision was obscured by her mother's frizzy red hair while she sobbed something about 'my baby…all grown up'. Ginny hugged her back and then extracted herself from her mother's grasp to embrace her father warmly. "Happy Birthday darling," Arthur Weasley smiled at his daughter, laying his _Daily Prophet _down on the table in front of him "you're of age!"

Ginny smiled to herself as she summoned a chair, revelling in the new found freedom of being officially an adult. However, her thoughts were soon pushed to the back of her mind as her twin brothers, Fred and George descended upond her cooing "oo itty bitty Ginnywinny is all grown up," said George, smiling evilly as Fred added "but you'll always be ickle Ginny-poo to us!" Grinning Ginny pushed both boys away "Sod off!" she mumbled before attacking her breakfast and thinking to herself "_I love my family!" _

As breakfast continued Hermione came down the stairs having had a sleep in, a very rare occurance for her. "Happy Birthday Gins," Hermione squealed as she rushed to hug her best friend, a present firmly clutched in her hand, "here open this!" Ginny hugged her back but firmly placed the present on the table in front of her "no, mum says not till the party tonight."

Molly heard this exchange and looked up from the stove, "Girls? The party starts at six but I would like it if you could get back here at quarter to if possible. Other than that you can shop all day at Diagon Alley if you wish." Ginny paused from sucking the salt off her fingers to respond with "Sure mum! Hey…who's coming to the party tonight?" Molly paused in the act of clearing the table to swat Ginny's fingers away from her mouth as she answered cheekily "Oh not to many people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Hermione enjoyed a fun day shopping and eating and laughing. They met up with Luna and Neville for lunch who were and eyebrow raising item. Luna was her usual dreamy self and Neville was bubbly and excited about the part that evening. Neville noticed Ginny lost in thoughts and asked her what was bothering her, "hmm, well so far you, Hermione and Luna are the only people I know of who are coming apart from my family." Ginny mused as she sucked thoughtfully on her spoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At six pm on the dot the fireplace roared to life and Andromeda and Teddy appeared out of the emerald flames. Soon after Neville and Luna appeared followed shortly by Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy. Moments later as Molly fussed over everyone Ron and Harry soared out of the sky to land gracefully. Ginny tensed when she saw Harry, as after the war they had had a nasty encounter where Harry had tried to make up with Ginny and she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him for running off with her brother and best friend for a whole year. For some reason Hermione had been an entirely different story…

Harry was sought after by most teenage witches, and there were many extremely attractive witches among those. Ginny had not wanted to have her heart broken and she had suspected that he would have been wooed by some blonde, big-boobed girl at some stage. It wasn't fair on her to fall in love only to get her heart ripped to shreds and it wasn't fair on him to have to avoid pretty young women throwing themselves at him.

As it turned out Ginny was right in suspecting that he was tempted as he had a different girl on his knee every week according to the _Prophet. _

Ginny shook herself from this lapse in concentration and forced herself to go and accept presents and congratulations. As she was receiving a hug from Fleur, Fleur whispered in her ear "oo look veery bootiful tonight, yees! Oo must make 'arry a veery jealoos maan!" Ginny blushed and thanked Fleur for the compliment before moving on to Bill and marvelling at the French lady's incredible insight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being completely stuffed with food, suffocated with hugs and spoiled with gifts Ginny felt the need for a walk in the deserted orchard. She waited till everyone was occupied and slipped away, seemingly unnoticed.

As she walked through the cool orchard Ginny paused to admire her old apple tree and the swing that even now swung lazily in the cool summer breeze. As she sighed contentedly a pair of arms grabbed her, one covering her mouth and smothering her protesting screams and the other snaking around her waist and pulling her tightly against her attacker.. As her heart pounded in terror she realized how scantily clad she was in her skimpy summer halter dress. She looked shakily into the face of her attacker and was startled to be looking into the face of a very drunk and sneering Harry Potter.

Poor Ginny was powerless to do anything as Harry had his fun. He didn't get very far before he collapsed into a drunken sleep but it was still too far to go when they had broken months ago and left her feeling hurt and used as picked her way around him back to the celebrations that were still going on.

**A/N – Fred survived the battle but Remus and Tonks didn't. Please read and review it's my first fic! **


	2. Fights, Forgiving and Detention

Ginny was quiet and subdued for the last fortnight of the holidays until her return to Hogwarts. Molly fussed over her, constantly checking her temperature and asking if she was okay, it sent Hermione into fits of giggles when Ginny sneezed and Molly shooed her up the stairs and didn't let her out of bed again till dinner. Arthur convinced Molly to let it be and told her sternly that it was probably just nerves for her last year of schooling.

Ron and Harry weren't returning to Hogwarts, they were both playing for prominent Quidditch teams with the promise of becoming aurors after their stunning career was over. Hermione had been offered various positions but had refused them on account of it being 'morally improper' in Hermione's mind. So Ginny and Hermione would start their 7th year together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before their return to Hogwarts, Hermione was helping Ginny pack when Ginny piped up in a small voice, "It-it's going to be weird this year without Harry and Ron, isn't it?" Hermione was startled as Ginny had only once mentioned Harry's name since their breakup and that had been after her party, where she called him a heartless barstard and threw a lamp across the room when George mentioned his name. Hermione embraced her friend as a few rogue tears slid down Ginny's face and murmured softly "Yeah, yeah it's going to be really hard…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Hogwarts express the next day Ginny was sitting in the compartment with Hermione, Luna and Neville and feasting on various delicious treats when a girlish, malicious voice was heard, sounding the arrival of Pansy Parkinson. "So Weasley, Potter dumped you after he became famous? I'm so glad he finally woke up to how ugly you are, he really isn't that dumb actually is he? He must be very nice and considerate actually!"

Ginny stood, her hair flying out behind her in a red curtain that matched her mood. "You don't know know what the hell you're talking about, Pansy Pratty Parkinson," she snarled and her wand whipped through the air causing Pansy to become the victim of a very nasty Bat Boegy Hex faster than you could blink. "Now get out before I hex you to next month," she spat her face red and blotchy with fury. Her cabin companions watched her in shock, and offered her a chocolate frog to calm her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Weaselette!" Ginny sighed as the angry voice of Drace Malfoy reached her tired ears "how dare you hex _my _girlfriend. You had her in a right state, you did!" Ginny arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow up and spoke camly "I don't know what the heck you're talking about Malfoy. Has someone already slipped a babbling draught into your drink?"

Malfoy took a step towards her menacingly and growled "You keep your hands off her! Potter may not care about his whores but I care about my girlfriend. Definetly enough not to _dump _them!"

That was enough to make Ginny fly into Malfoy and hex him with as many hexes as she knew. When she had finished he had sprouted itchy caterpillar eyebrows, a red scratchy rash, had boils all over his face and bats coming out of his nose. Just for good measure, Ginny booted him in the stomache.

"Miss Weasley!" the shocked cry of the Headmistress approaching brought Ginny back to reality and she had the decency to look ashamed. "How could you, on the first day!" Ginny studied her shoes intently as she muttered "Sorry Professor." The headmistress tutted and said "Well, I should think so! Ah, Pansy dear. Kindly assist Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing. And you Miss Weasely will have detention with me at 6 pm tomorrow in my office!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the first week Ginny had lost her temper too many times to count, and had had detentions every night. On Friday evening, as she crawled back through the portrait hole after her last detention, she was met with a very angry looking Hermione.

"Look Gin," she began "I want to know what is wrong and why you keep flying off the handle and hexing people left right and centre. You have become a monster and the Gryfindoor house points are still 0, thanks to you! You need to tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

"No!," shouted Ginny "no, Hermione Jane Granger you can keep your meddling nose out of this and your big head out of my business! I'm going to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she lay I her bed Ginny thought of Harry. She wondered how he was doing and if he felt any remorse for his actions. She wondered I it had been the right decision to break up with him but then she thought of the many blonde, big-boobed sluts he and Ron were discussing and she was reassured by her decision. He didn't need her anyway. But did she need him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter lay in his slightly lumpy bed at the Burrow and sighed as he thought of Ginny. He felt awful what he had done on her birthday night and wondered how she was doing at Hogwarts. He hadn't touched Firewhiskey or Brandy since that night and he had gotten rid of all the Bimbos that were usually hanging off his arm. He needed her and missed her with his whole being. He itched to owl her but feared her reaction…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione came and crawled into bed, she rolled onto her side and stared intently at Ginny. "Ginny," she whispered into the semi-darkness, "I know you're not going to tell me what has been bothering you but you need to put it past you. For everyone's sake!"

As she prepared to drift of to sleep Ginny thought about Hermione's words. Yes, that was what she needed to do. She needed to forget about her birthday and so she pushed it to the back of her mind and drifted off to sleep more peacefully than she had for almost a month.


	3. Letters

Ginny got up bright and early the next morning and almost skipped down to breakfast. She bounced up to the Gryffindoor table and slid onto the bench imbetween Neville and Luna. "Good morning all," she chirped with a cheery expression on her face, "ooh yum! Pancakes!"

Neville stared at her like she had gone mad, when the wide smile didn't disappear and be replaced with a smirk he lifted a shaking hand and placed his palm on her forehead. "Well there's no temperature," he told Hermione and Luna causing Ginny to dissolve into giggles, "No silly! I'm not sick, in fact I'm quite the opposite."

Luna brought her eyes up from her edition of _the Quibbler, _which of course was being read upside down and added softly "Oh well maybe the nargles crept into her head through her ears and are now controlling her brain. It has happened before you know." Hermione stared at Luna, who still managed to amaze everyone with her vagueness and Ginny snorted before saying airily, "No, I'm not sick and I am perfectly in control of my own brain thankyou. All that I did was listen to a good friend's advice and put what was bothering me behind me."

Hermione beamed at her over the _Daily Prophet _and poured her some pumpkin juice, wearing a little, self-satisfied smile as she finished her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, meanwhile, was having a simply dreadful Quidditch practise. He had been flying for over an hour and had only caught fleeting glimpses of the Snitch. Every time he had glimpsed it he had flown after it at tremendous speed and with increasing urgency but each time his thoughts couldn't stay focused no matter how hard he tried.

He would be flying after it, almost have it and then notice how similar the soft feathers on the Snitch's tiny wings were to the soft, downy hair at Ginny's hairline. Or, he would see a red scarf flutter in the wind and whirl around, abandoning his chase and plummet towards the grandstand expecting to see Ginny, with her curtain of fiery red hair and her beautiful pale skin, adorned with the cutest freckles.

However, each time he would be met with a wave of disappointment surging powerfully through his body, almost overcoming him and the scolding's of his captain, or the confused looks of his teammates.

Finally, Harry managed to catch the Snitch by pure luck when it accidentally flew too close to him and the team trudged back to the showers, dreaming of a hot water and fluffy towels.

As Harry was pulling his clean shirt over his head, Ron's voice sounded from the next cubicle. "Hey Harry, what was up today mate? Are you alright?" Harry sighed inwardly before answering, "Yeah I guess I'm just tired."

Ron was silent for a moment before replying, "Oh, well then why don't you go home and sleep and I'll give mum you're apologies." Harry smiled, "yeah thanks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the flat that he and Ron shared later that morning Harry decided to owl Ginny. Now he had to figure out what to say…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Curled up in front of the fire that night Ginny was surprised when Pigwideon tapped on the window. Crossing the common room to the window, she took the letter, fed him a treat and brought him inside to play with Luna by the fire.

Ginny curled up in an armchair to read her mail. She broke the wax seal and pulled out a piece of parchment, and almost fainted when she saw the familiar slanting handwriting. It read :

_Dear Ginny_

_I know that I am probably the last person on earth that you want to hear from right now. I want to let you know that I am very sorry for what I did on the night of your birthday, I am more sorry that words could ever express. _

_Not only did I lose the love of my life a few months ago, I then went and lost a great friendship. I am hoping that in time we can start a new friendship, and put all of our past behind us. _

_I'll let you know that the most alcoholic drink I have had since your birthday was Butter Beer, and I have not seen another girl, nor do I plan to. How is your Hogwarts year going? My Quidditch season has started off rather messily, as I can't seem to focus, I am always distracted._

_I hope I have not been too forward in this letter, and I certainly hope I haven't distressed you in the least. I know that we can build a strong friendship together, if you want to please send Pig back with the reply. If not, I shall leave you alone._

_Harry_

Ginny stared at the words on the parchment in front of her and reread it several times. Then she pulled out a piece of parchment from her school bag and penned a quick response.

_Harry – _

_Yes, I imagine that you are very sorry and yes I was very hurt by your actions. I trusted you…_

_I quite agree that we lost an excellent friendship because of your actions, and I guess that with time we can build up a new one. After all, time heals the deepest wounds. _

_I suggest that if you would like to build a friendship we start from scratch. We introduce ourselves, and say a little about our friends and family. In short we become penpals for the moment._

_Ginny_

_p.s - I am very glad to hear that you have given up on alcohol!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sent Pig on his way and stumbled up to her bed, confused. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered aloud "have I done the right thing?"

**A/N – Thankyou to all who reviewed. I only put it up last night but I was posititvely bombarded with reviews and surprising all positive and with helpful remarks. Not one person told me it was bad! This is my first so…thanks for making me feel welcome.**

**Special thanks to - **Lennon's Girl, gryffindorpride1007, Loyd1989 **who all reviewed at least once. Please keep them coming they are so helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, in fact all I own is the plot and that's not even that good so…IM NOT JK! **


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Harry was woken by Pig tapping impatiently on his window. He looked up and jumped out of bed, running over to the window and letting an indignant Pig in. Pig nipped his finger and hooted crankily as Harry clumsily untied the letter.

He opened it, his hand shaking silently. As he read Ginny's words over he was already reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill. _What a clever idea, starting over! _Harry mused. Then he put his quill to paper and wrote his letter. When he hads finished he sent it off with Pig, who nipped Harry again.

As Harry nursed his sore fingers, he thought that he should probably get his own owl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny woke with sunshine streaming over her face and Pig sitting on her pillow. _That was quick Mr. Potter _she thought. Then she scanned the letter.

_Dear Ginervra Weasley (do you mind if I call you Ginny)_

_My name is Harry Potter, well Harry James Potter really, You may have heard of me as the boy-who-lived? Or the man-who-conquered? Don't listen to all that rubbish, yes I may have won against old Voldie shorts a couple of times but it was usually because of the help of my friends._

_I am 18 years old, and I play professional Quidditch, I hope to become and auror once my Quidditch career is over. I only went to Hogwarts for 6 years, my 7__th__ year I was off fighting Voldie. I had the option to go back this year but I decided to go Quidditch. I am currently wondering if that was the right decision. I am a little distracted lately, and missing the warm Hogwarts atmosphere. _

_Hey, that would have been so cool if I was there at Hogwarts too, maybe I would have known you! Oh and please don't tell my friend Hermione that I am having second thoughts about Quidditch, she'll only say "I told you so!"_

_Anyway, must run, I have to go to practise._

_Harry_

Ginny smirked evilly to herself as she wrote her response and sent it off with Pig. Then she went to grab her book bag, humming a little tune as she did so.

When she got out her Transfiguration books in Transfiguration, a little note fell out of her books and onto the floor. Curious, she picked it up.

_Gin-_

_Always remember you can tell a best friend everything, that's what we're here for. Secrets are good, but not when they're hurting you and this one is tearing you apart from the inside out!_

_Anonymous_

"Miss Weasley! Kindly hand that note over this second and pay attention. This is N.E.W.T level Transfiguration, not free period!" Blsuhing the Weasley blush she handed over the note, watchting as little worry lines appeared between her Professors eyes when she read the note.

Half and hour later the class was let out for lunch, "Miss Weasley, please stay behind for a moment." Ginny sighed but nodded and waved her friends off, mouthing, "I'll meet you there!"

Ginny went up to Professor McGonagall's desk, "I'm sorry Professor! I'll pay attention next lesson, I promise." McGonagall surveyed her, "I should hope so! But, actually I wanted to say that Miss Granger was right in this note, and that all your teachers are here as well. You may go." Ginny nodded and left quickly, her stomache rumbling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry read Ginny's letter, and laughed.

_Dear Harry, (or should I say man-who-conquered?)_

_I am sorry to hear about your Quidditch blues, and I won't tell Hermione anything. She just so happens to be my best friend, and damn is she insightful! _

_I am 17, only recently having come of age actually on July 16__th__. I have no owl, but I have a gay Pgymy Puff called Arnold. _

_I haven't conquered any Dark Lords twice although I helped to make Voldie go Moldy. I think everyone did kinda… _

_I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts, I think I'll be a medi-witch but I am seriously contemplating a gap year. Anyway, I must run to breakfast!_

_Ginny_

Harry grabbed some flew powder, leapt into the emerald flames and cried, "Diagon Alley,". He walked out of the store he had flooed into, brushed the soot off himself and walked down to the owl store.

Once inside Harry looked around the store and found the perfect owl for Ginny. Chocolate brown with white flecks all over it's head and chest and it was really sweet. He went over and held out his arm and obediently the owl stepped onto it with a soft hoot. He looked around once more and found hiss eyes drawn to a snowy white owl that looked remarkably like Hedwig. This owl left its perch and flew to Harry without being asked and it was love at first sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny waited in an abandoned classroom till she saw Hermione going past on her way to the library. She was alone so Ginny reached out the door and pulled her inside. Hermione squealed but when she saw Ginny she stopped, confused. "It was you who sent the note wasn't it?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded and then said "I _am _sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble!"

Ginny smiled, and said "That's ok. I have simply taken the note in board, and I am here to tell you my secret." She told her of how she was attacked by someone but they didn't get anywhere because they were too drunk and fudged over the identity by saying that it was dark and she couldn't tell. Hermione was fuming on the inside but she hid it from Ginny and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "At least it wasn't worse honey," she soothed and Ginny nodded.

"I'm not too bothered, you're right it could have been worse and it's gone now. I'm sure that whoever did it is sorry now anyway." Hermione placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and lead her to their dorm, both of them giggling as a seventh year Ravenclaw winked at Hermione even though everyone in the Wizarding world knew that she was still with Ron.

**A/N – Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry if that wasn't the world's best chapter, I was attempting to accommodate many suggestions. I'll update soon – promise!**

**DISCLAIMER - I am not JK, she's way more talented. I own the plot.**


	5. Mittens and Howlers

**A/N : There is possibly, okay well very likey offensive language later on! I warned you….**

Harry got home from the owlery and set his purchases down on the kitchen table. He opened the doors of the cages and let the owls out the window to fly around, "Be back soon, I need to send some errands!"

He pulled out a little box, that was small enough for an owl to carry but also large enough to be of any real use. He shrunk one cage, and placed it and some treats in the box before gingerly adding a card and closing the lid.

He then sat and wrote a note to Ginny, in response to her letter from that morning. It took some time, as he kept scratching out what he had written and before he knew it the owls were impatiently tapping on the window. He sighed and let them in.

Harry spoke softly to Ginny's owl, "Hi cutie! Fly to Hogwarts and find Ginny Weasley, you should be there in time for breakfast tomorrow. Stay with Ginny, you are hers now, and please deliver this parcel to her from me."

After the owl had flown off Harry set up his own owl's cage, next Pig's cage. He fed both owls a handful of treats and then sat on the couch with his owl on his lap. "What am I going to call you?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly the owl took flight and landed on his hat rack. It picked up a woollen mitten in it's beak and brought it back to Harry. Harry chuckled, "Well, okay then! It seems as if you are to be called 'Mittens'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat at the table of the Great Hall happily munching on her toast and humming a new release from the Weird Sisters. Then all the owls flew in and a beautiful brown and white-flecked owl flew in to land in front of Ginny.

"Hello there," Ginny cooed as she untied the parcel and the note, "Thankyou!" She made to shoo it away but it refused and so she gave up and turned her attention to her mail.

Like any good girl with etiquette she read the note before touching the parcel.

_Ginny!_

_When reading your response I was saddened to discover that I had missed your birthday, and obviously didn't get you a present or anything."_

_I also read that you have no owl, only Arnold but whilst I am sure that Arnold is the absolute epitome of cuteness, he is probably not that good at delivering letters. So, I acted on impulse and bought you an owl. The one that is hopefully sitting right in front of you at the moment. _

_She is only a few months old, and is still fairly new to humans. I also bought her half sister as I lost my owl of six years Hedwig in a battle during the war. I have called my owl Mittens, (don't even ask) and they are good friends already. _

_In your parcel you will find a cage and some owl treats. Yes, I know it looks far too small. I simply shrunk the cage, so all you have to do is say '__**Finite Incantatum' **__and it will return to its original size. _

_Hope you liked your present,_

_Harry_

Hermione had been reading the note over her shoulder, "What does he mean that he missed your birthday and didn't get you a gift. He got you a carton of Butterbeer I swear!" Ginny giggled and replied, " 'Mione, it's Harry, c'mon! Who knows what he means!"

Then she gathered up her parcel and left for the common room whistling for her owl as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Ginny replied to Harry's letter.

_Harry-_

_Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou THANKYOU for the owl! I love her, she is so sweet! _

_I have named her Minnie, as my first lesson was Transfiguration, and I was on a high. But it suits her, and it fits with Mittens. But honestly, what a sissy name for a guy! _

_Listen, I know we weren't going to bring this up but I had to tell you. Keeping the secret of my birthday was tearing me apart inside, I just didn't realize. I was really down and I looked terrible. Hermione noticed, (too bloody perceptive!!!) and told me that whatever it was she was always there. I'm sorry, but I told her, although I didn't tell her the identity. I felt so much better afterwards though! She wanted to know who attacked me but I said that I didn't see because it was dark. You still have a lot of making up to do, but at least it wasn't worse which it could have easily been._

_Anyway, I better send this off with Minnie._

_Ginny._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny went down to the common room after she had sent the letter and quickly finished all of her homework. She knew it had been the right thing to do, telling him but she hoped he wouldn't be mad. Shaking her head if these silly thoughts, he _was _the one in the wrong after all so if anyone was mad it should be her, Ginny stood and made her way up for an early night.

Hermione followed her up the stairs and sat awkwardly on her bed as Ginny prepared herself for bed. She waited until Ginny was snuggled under the warm covers before she asked, "It was Harry wasn't it? I was thinking about it last night and there was time where both you and him were missing for a little bit, and then he didn't come back. The next morning Ron found him passed out in the orchard. Now I know why! I also put that evidence together with the odd letter this morning and it all fits." Ginny nodded silently and gazed up at Hermione through wide eyes.

Hermione warned, "I know that you two are building up a trusting relationship, I figured as much but be careful! Okay..?" Ginny nodded again before yawning widely and drifting off to sleep. Hermione smiled fondly and brushed the hair off Ginny's forehead before leaving silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Hermione Granger cackled evilly from her vantage point in the owlery as she sent an owl, carrying a Howler through the window and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up late the next day to find a note from Ron in front his face telling him that he and Amber were out at the movies and an owl tapping lightly on the window. As he walked over to the window he wondered vaguely who Amber was…

If Harry was sleepy as he took the note from the owl he certainly wasn't once he registered what the note was, and most importantly who it was from. It was a Howler from Hermione.

It began to smoke so he carefully opened it.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! YOU BARSTARD, INSUFFERABLE BUFFOON!!!!!!!!**_

_**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH**____**GINNY, SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU SO YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT!!! BUT NO, HARRY UP-HIMSELF POTTER CAN'T DEAL WITH REJECTION!**_

_**SHE IS PUTTING HER TRUST IN YOU AGAIN NOW SO IF YOU HURT HER, SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER WHEN SHE SAYS 'NO' I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH MY TEETH! **_

_**OH YES, HARRY POTTER. YOU WILL NO LONGER BE THE BOY-WHO-LIVED OR THE MAN-WHO-CONQUERED, YOU WILL BE THE-BOY-WITHOUT-BALLS OR THE MAN-WHO-COULDN'T!!!**_

_**MARK MY WORDS HARRY JAMES POTTER, HURT HER AGAIN AND THE POTTER LINE WILL COME TO AN UBRUPT END!**_

_**GIT!!!**_

Harry sighed as the onslaught died down and he thought over her words. He shook his head and went to answer Hermione and Ginny's mail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ginny both had mail the next morning at breakfast. Minnie and Mittens were both there and Hermione and Ginny both cooed over them for a few moments before actually opening their mail.

Hermione read hers first,

'_Mione_

_Yeah, I know I was an absolute git wasn't I? I am determined to win Ginny's trust back and start over. I want another chance at a relationship, further along the track but I think at the moment I would be too scared to hold her hand even. _

_Love you,_

_Harry_

Ginny eventually opened hers, and found this

_Ginny,_

_Guess what I got first thing this morning? A howler courtesy of Miss Hermione Jean Granger. It was interesting to say the least. I won't go into too many details but let's just say that if I hurt you then I will be castrated by Hermione's teeth. Yes, very interesting!_

_Anyway, Minnie suits her, and I hope you have loads of fun with her! _

_I gotta go,_

_Harry_

"Hemione!" cried Ginny, "You sent him a howler! That's a bit harsh, and the castrating? Geez!" Then she bit into a piece of thickly buttered toast and smiled. It seemed that Harry had gotten his comeuppance!


	6. Councillor, Counselling, Counselled

Later that evening Hermione and Ginny were both drafting replies to Harry, each trying to keep their activity secret from the other. Hermione chewed the nib of her quill while Ginny sucked on her Sugar Quill and soon Ginny had sent Minnie soaring out into the night while Hermione tried to sneak, unnoticed to the owlery to borrow a school owl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was just getting in from a late Quidditch practise when Minnie and a school owl soared in through the still open front door. "Er, hi!" he said awkwardly, "nice to see you!" Minnie simply hooted and held out her leg for Harry to untie the letter. Then, she had a quick cuddle from Mittens and flapped back out of the door, a brown speck in the moonlit night.

He quickly took the letter from the school owl as well who took a beakfull of water before disappearing after Minnie. Harry sank down onto the sofa, groaning as his muscles screamed their protests at the amount of time he spent on a broom. He opened Hermione's letter first and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I know that you are truly sorry for what happened and you and Ginny are trying to work through what happened that night. Ginny tries to be strong but there are still times where she randomly breaks down. I presume she doesn't mention how she cries herself to sleep most nights and last night I caught her having a nightmare. I was so angry I wanted to rip your head off, I am going to recount what I heard before I had the good sense to wake her and rock her back to sleep. _

'_No! Harry, hands off me. I'll even get back together with you, just go away!!!' etc. etc. I hope you are extremely ashamed of yourself, and I also want you to know that Ginny blames herself for what happened._

_I know you are trying to avoid sore topics so have 'started over' but that is really achieving nothing. Here is a story to explain to you why what you're doing is not helping. _

_**There were two men, they both had pieces of land next to each other and decided to build a house each on their piece of land. On each property were the crumpling remains of two houses that had burned down from fire. **_

_**The first man was lazy, he didn't bother to clear away the old ruins before he laid his foundations. He built his house on top of the old one and moved in whilst the other man was still building.**_

_**The second man was hard working, and always thought things through things for how they would turn out best in the long run. He cleared away the old ruins, and made sure the ground was flat and all the sticks and stones and other general debris removed before he carefully laid his foundations. He laid each part of his house with utmost care and strengthened and reinforced each part so it was strong and stable. **_

_**The lazy man sneered at the hardworking man and said, "It took you years to build your house, while mine was finished in a few short months. Yours is stocky and low to the ground, whilst mine is slim, elegant and majestically tall. My house is better by far!" The hardworking man only replied, "We'll see."**_

_**The lazy man began to see cracks appear in the walls of his house but he ignored these hairline cracks till they had deepened and covered his house. He ran screaming from his house and left the town as his house and labour crashed to the ground. The hardworking man and his wife watched the scene from the kitchen window while sipping tea and smiled! **_

_So you see if you and Ginny ignore your past relationship which crumbled to ruins and simply try to build over the top then eventually little fights are going to break out, little cracks in the relationship, just like the hairline cracks that covered that man's house. They will deepen and eventually your current relationship will crumble yet again. You and Ginny need to make sure that the ruins of your last relationship are cleared away before you try to build on it and you need to make sure your foundations are strong before you build up. The strongest foundations are trust and honesty!_

_I strongly suggest that you both see a councillor. Preferably someone you don't know, as Madam Pomfrey or someone else you know would simply be awkward. The councillors from St Mugo's do house calls and I also suggest that you and Ginny both have one individual session each (preferably with the same councillor) and then go to that same councillor for a session together weekly. It is the only way forward I can see, the only way that you and Ginny can build up a healthy relationship._

_I better go send this…Hermione___

_p.s – I put a charm on the Howler that will make any alcoholic drink you touch turn to orange juice, if you try to transfigure it back into the alcohol then it turns into water. This will wear off in two months. It includes Butterbeer, cheers! _

Harry sighed deeply, he knew she was right really; he knew that he needed counselling. As Ginny did also. Now, he had to put it in a letter. He brushed his hand across his cheek to rid them of the rogue tears that had slipped down his face when he learned how he had affected Ginny, Hermione was right. He really was very ashamed and very, very sorry!

_Dear Harry_

_I love Minnie so much, I just adore her. She won't go into the owlery though, if I place her in there she simply flies to outside the portrait hole and waits for it to open or she goes to the common room/dorm room windows and flies in._

_Alternatively she has recently taken to flying about the castle on her own, or even flying along with Peeves. Yes, Peeves of all people, or should I say ghost. She dropped a dung bomb on Filch the other day, I don't even want to know where she got that from although I did congratulate her. I couldn't help it! She looked so sweet, she hooted so proudly and it was so cute._

_She has alaso taken to following me, she will sit with me at the table and eat off my plate or out of my bowl/goblet and follows me to class and sits above me in the rafters, keeping an eye on me. She even went to Potions, and Snape chucked her out but she got cranky and tapped on the door till Snape got so irritated he opened the door. _

_According to Dumbledore she considers me her mother, and was abandoned before she hatched so I am the only mother she's ever known. It can be quite irritating, but is touching in it's own way._

_Anyway, I better go to bed._

_Gins_

Harry smiled before picking up his pen and replying to both. Hermione's was rather short.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hermione has mentioned, in her correspondence that she had to wake you after a nightmare recently, and that it was apparent by what you were saying in your sleep that it was about your birthday night. I am so sorry! I want you to please let me know when that happens, please!!! _

_That brings me to my second point, councelling. Hermione also suggested that we cannot build a solid relationship up without clearing the remains of our last one. Ignoring it does not have that affect and the only way I can think out of it is counselling. We are to have one individual session and one session with both of us each per week. Please accept! _

_I think the whole Minnie thing is quite cute, Mittens is a little angel. She came to practise the other day, Ron brought her, and she flew next to me for most of the way. I was flying super fast and then she got tired so she sat on my broom, gripped with her claws and promptly fell asleep! I was so shocked, she was conked out, hundreds of feet in the air on a speeding broom. She didn't wake all the way home. _

_I have to give Hermione some distressing news, I can't ell you before her though, so I just want you to be there for her, okay? I better go too! Seeya_

_Harry_

Next Harry frowned at the piece of parchment that he held before writing his short note to Hermione. He couldn't bring himself to say more.

_Hermione Darling Sister (well in a way),_

_I have taken all o your advice on board and passed it all on to Ginny. Hopefully she willl agree._

_It upsets me greatly to have to deliver you some bad news. You and Ron are still 'together,' right? Well, he has always been flirting with girls at pubs and stuff but I just thought he was just drunk and fooling around. _

_Well, now he is taking this chick called, 'Amber' to the movies and stuff. He has brought her home a couple of times and they have been in his bedroom the entire time. I thought it was best to say this to you then to leave you in the dark. _

_If you need me, floo me and I will have it cleared with Dumbledore to come straight over. She is nowhere as pretty as you, 'Mione. I love you like a sister and I am as mad as Ron would be if I was messing with Ginny. Okay, that was a bad statement, but I would never cheat on anyone. _

_Ginny and I are always here for you 'Mione, just say the word and I'll be there._

_Love you, _

_Harry, (p.s – thanks so much for the charm!!! (not) if I wasn't helping you through a hard spot I would KILL you. Except, I could never hurt you because I love you too much.)_

Pleased with a nights work he sent the letters off with Mittens and retreated to his room, just as Ron and Amber stumbled through the door, their bodies entwined and the obvious stench of alcohol radiating off them. This time they didn't even make it to the bedroom, and fell onto the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ginny and Hermione simultaneously received their mail from Mittens, thanking her as she flew off with a graceful hoot. Ginny read her with a hint of a smile, thinking of what a sweetie Harry actually was until her thoughts were broken by the sound of Hermione's sobs. Remembering Harry's warning about Hermione she turned to face her friend, worry etched all over her face. She asked, "What is it 'Mione?" but Hermione shook her head, staring dumbly at her piece of toast as she made her toast soggy with her floods of tears. Seeing that Hermione wasn't about to stop crying anytime soon she pulled her friend towards their first lesson, Potions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the Potions lesson had begun and the instructions appeared on the board Hermione began to prepare her potion. She was cutting one-handed and still sobbing loudly as she clutched the letter from Harry firmly in her left hand. Snape drifted over to their bench and Ginny tensed, ready for the onslaught.

He leaned over Hermione and sneered, "What little teenage worry has overcome the know-it-all, this morning Miss Granger? Is it a fight with Potter, has he decided that fame makes him too good fro the ugly little bushy haired hag" Ginny glared at Snape angrily, averting her gaze when his piercing glare was redirected to her. Hermione sobbed on and murmured something that sounded like, "Am I really?"

Snape laughed, "What, a bushy haired hag? Yes, you are! But never mind, I am sure you already knew that!" Ginny bristled, Hermione wasn't a hag! Snape made one last comment before making to slide away, "Miss Granger, please stop sobbing. It is affecting the potion, making it diluted!" Ginny stood, ears flaming the signiature Weasley angry red. Her hair soared out in an arc behind her, before landing dramatically around her shoulders. She yelled at Snape, "You leave her alone, greasy git! What would you now about beauty anyway, you're the bat of the dungeons with no social skills whatsoever. You are a horrible teacher, you cannot teach anyone anything! "

She stood there, hands on hips, hair flying and her brown eyes flashing dangerously. She awaited Snape's reply and didn't have to wait long. "Miss Weasley, if any of my students learn nothing it is because of their own imcompetence not my teaching skills. Kindly take this vial and note to Professor McGonangall. Goodbye!"

Ginny took a still sobbing Hermione to Professor McGonagall's office, and knocked. The door opened and Minervra McGonagall peered out, "Ah girls! What a lovely surprise!"

**A/N : Hahaha!!! A lovely little cliffie! Anyway, I am sorry that it took a little while to update. Sorry for mistakes, this one is so long. 7 pages of Word!!! Please review!!! **


	7. Revenge, Molly Weasely and some Bad News

Hermione sat in the common room, in a corner, with an evil glint in her eye. She still had dirty tear tracks running down her cheeks and occasionally more silent tears would run down her face when she recalled what Ron had done.

Ginny had confiscated the letter as Hermione had been reading and re-reading it and driving herself into hysterics. She had drunk several calming draughts which had had no effect and had just been a sobbing ball lying on the floor until Ginny spoke the magic word, 'revenge'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table when an owl soared through the window. It was easily recognised as a Hogwarts owl and it flew over to Ron where it stood and offered him a letter.

_Dearest Ronald…_

_I have gotten wind of some most disturbing news…._

_Apparently you have been seeing another girl, Amber! Well, I do not have any wish to be with someone who is cheating on me and even if you ended it with her then I would never be able to trust you EVER again. _

_So, we are officially over!_

_BUT DO NOT THINK THAT YOU ARE GETTING AWAY WITHOUT ANY PUNISHMENT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING THE SMARTEST WHICH OF OUR AGE! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!_

_On this paper are two charms, one that for the next 10 times you go to kiss someone your lips will suddenly be covered in boils, and if you try to sleep with someone then the boils will appear down there too! Also…the other charm is one that compels you to drink what is in the vial that came with the letter. _

_Goodbye Ronald- I expect I shall see you at some family gatherings._

Ron looked like he was about to burst into tears 'You told her! You absolute git!' Harry rose to his feet and spoke calmly, "She is like a sister to me, Ron! I won't let you hurt her!" Ron looked angry but then a strange look crossed his face and he picked up the vial downing it in one gulp. Suddenly, a sound like a slap sounded and a red hand mark appeared on Ron's face. By the way Ron was stumbling all over the room it must have felt like it too.

Just then the emerald green flames of the floo system lit up and a very obviously angry Molly Weasley stepped out of the flames. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, "HERMIONE IS AN ABSOLUTE MESS, NONE OF THE CALMING DRAUGHTS ARE WORKING! THEY HAVE HAD TO TIE HER TO HER BED TO STOP HERSELF BEATING HERSELF UP!! YOU BROKE HER HEART, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE CHEATING ON HER! HONESTLY!! SHE IS BEATING HERSELF UP MENTALLY TOO, SHE THINKS THAT SHE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, AND IF YOU THOUGHT IT WASN'T WORKING YOU COULD OF AT LEAST HAD THE DECENCY TO TELL HER. AT LEAST HARRY HAD THE SENSE TO LET HER KNOW. I read your note dear it was very kind! I WAS GETTING LETTERS FROM GINNY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T STOP HERMIONE SCREAMING! YOU. ARE. DESPICABLE."

And then Molly began to wield her tea-towel and Harry made a hasty exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat in front of the fire in the common room completely exhausted. Hermione had wrote the letter to Ron and sent it before coming back to the common room and breaking down. It had been so bad that she had had to call Molly and it had taken several calming potions to sedate her enough to get her down to the Hospital Wing where she now lay, hopefully asleep.

Molly had flooed away to Ron and Harry's flat saying something about giving Ron a talking to and Ginny grinned evilly to herself at the though of Ron enduring his mother's wrath. Feeling suddenly alone without Hermione, Ginny had no desire to return to the dorm and the giggling, ditzy girls who were currently awaiting her return with juicy gossip. So Ginny summoned her pillow and blanket and settled down in front of the fire for the night. Kissing Minnie's beak she snuggled under the covers and Minnie hooted a soft lullaby while she waited for Ginny to drift off so she could go hunting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat in front of the fire with a glass of Firewhiskey listening to the shouts of Ron and his mother coming from the room next door. He lifted his glass to his lips and breathed in the delicious scent of …orange juice? Oh right …Hermione!

He rolled his eyes and settled for the orange juice, hey it was better than water. As he finished off the glass a foreign owl soared in through the window, It held out its leg rather stiffly and after Harry took the letter, turned around to fly back out the window. Unfortunately it flew into the window that was closed and slid the floor with a thud. "Oh my god, are you okay?" asked Harry. It straightened up and smoothed down its feathers in a dignified manner and hooted primly before staggering back out of the open window. Harry laughed, the owl had reminded him so much of Percy!

Harry's laughter was short lived however as he read the contents of his letter. "Oh crap!" he muttered as he magically duplicated the letter and scribbled a small note at the bottom. "Here," he said as he attached the parchment to Mitten's leg, "fly fast my dear. If you hurry you can make it to Hogwarts for breakfast."

Then he stood by the window and stared out at the night until Mrs Weasley came in an wrapped him in a fierce hug for being 'so good to girls'. He thanked her but he felt so bad thinking of what he had done to their daughter that a tear rolled down his cheek. Why did he have to be such a creep! The Weasleys had been nothing but kind to him, providing him with a family from the age of 12! Mrs Weasley looked up to see tears trickling down her Harry's cheeks. Reaching up she brushed them softly away while asking "What ever is the matter, my dear?" But Harry could only mumble a lie, the truth he knew would break her heart of gold.

**A/N - OMG I am so sorry about the wait. Writers block is hell! That and I am so busy at the moment and everything. But I am on holidays at the moment so we'll see what we can do, hey!**


	8. Broken Bones and Broken Spirit

Once Mrs Weasley had left the apartment, and Ron was safely tucked away sulking in his bedroom Harry sank down onto the couch to reread the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm afraid that news of the most disturbing nature have reached my ears. I have it on a good authority that you behaved inappropriately towards my little sister Ginny on the night that she came of age. _

_It seems that Lavender Brown had over heard Ginny tearfully telling Hermione in an empty classroom one evening and had waited for an opportunity to use this against you. Basically to hurt you because she had like you and was quite upset that you had chosen Ginny and then bimbos instead of her._

_So one day when Bill went to pay a visit to the Headmistress he was confronted by Lavender who told him all that had happened on that night and even told him how she used to be not coping but made it seem as if she hadn't gotten any better which I know she has as I popped past the other day to check on her and she was vibrant and literally bouncing as she showed me the owl you had bought her, Minnie._

_Bill possessing the Weasley temper that most of our family seems to have and came over to my place shouting it out and murderous (albeit inventive) curses. Unfortunately for you Harry, Charlie and the twins were having lunch at my place and have set off to hunt you down and teach you a lesson for hurting their 'baby sister'._

_I hope this gets to you in time._

_Percy Weasley (Senior Undersecretary to the Minister)_

Harry jumped onto the floor and whacked his head on the chair when he was startled out of his dread by a sharp knocking at their front door. He slowly went to answer it, knowing that he would probably regret it. Four very angry Weasley's were standing at his door, their faces and ears red and their hair looking rather dishevelled and Harry could smell the strong scent of alcohol on their breath even from a metre away.

"Hi guys," Harry stammered and then whimpered as Charlie reached out and dragged him out onto the landing. Harry hung his ashamed, unwilling to fight even though he knew he stood no chance against the three older, stronger men. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as they scowled at him, debating their next move.

Amazingly Bill heard him and grinned menacingly, "Oh you will be!" he promised. Charlie lost patience and then punched Harry in the jaw, hard. Harry grunted but made no move to stop it coming or dodge the blow, deep down Harry felt that he deserved it.

They continued, Harry not objecting as blow after blow landed on every part of his body. Bill looked hard at Harry decided where to hit next and socked Harry right in the nose. There was a sickening crack as Harry cried out, but quickly hushed his cries chanting over and over in his head, '_I deserve this, I deserve this!'. _The men looked at the blood streaming down Harry's face, and were surprised at how much damage they had caused. Bill and Charlie were feeling quite guilty and were about to call for them to stop when George caught Harry's right arm and twisted it behind his back, it snapped with a sickening crack and then popped out of its socket when the pressure pulling it did not let up. Harry screamed and Bill and Charlie were sickened.

Bill sensed that Fred was about to continue so reached out to grab his arm but he was too late and Fred jumped into the air landing his full weight on Harry's leg and snapping it, Harry's eyes went wide and his first tears leaked out of his eyes as the bone pierced through the skin. All the men just stood there shocked as they looked at the mess of a man lying in front of them. They saw Harry's eyes slide shut and panicking they ran for the apparation point and disappeared with matching pops almost simutaneoulsy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Weasley sat bolt upright in bed, somewhere in her mind her mother instincts were telling her that something was wrong with one of the people that she loved. Unable to shake the bothersome feeling she got up and wrapped a thin dressing gown around herself as she padded downstairs in her old slippers to check on the family clock, they had added a hand for Harry as after all he was practically family.

Mrs Weasley gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth in shock as she saw Harry's hand pointing to in danger. Checking to see that her wand was safely stowed in her pocket she flooed to Harry's apartment. The first thing she noticed was that the front door had been left open, muttering under her breath about careless boys she marched across the room to shut it. When she reached it however she screamed as she took in the sight of Harry's mangled body lying in front of her. His dark hair was matted and stuck to his forehead with blood, and his nose was squashed side ways over his cheek. He had bruises covering his body that were slowly starting to appear, angry and purple. He was lying on his arm that was bent at a strange angle behind his back and his leg was obviously broken with the bone actually piercing his skin.

Ron ran to his mother, having been awoken by her scream. Mrs Weasley turned to him sobbing, "Look!" she cried and Ron took in his breath sharply and stated simply "Blimey!". Ron bent down and gingerly picked up his slightly smaller friend, reaching out his long arm to grab his glasses that lay shattered a couple of inches from Harry's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry, I have been a very bad little author *****slaps wrist***** I haven't updated in months. Hopefully I still have at least on dedicated reader out there. I've made major changes to the first chapter, which I recommend you reread but if you want you can simply continue on. The plot hasn't changed that much, everything that is happening is still happening because of the incident on Ginny's 17****th****. The incident is just not quite as bad. Please review if you love me which I know you do cas everyone does!!! Hahah joking joking. ******


	9. Almost Forgiveness

Harry opened his eyes and moaned groggily as his hand automatically reached for his bedside table, searching for his glasses. Someone handed them to him and he gratefully put them on, muttering his thanks. He sat up and hissed in pain, he was so stiff!

Looking around he could see Mr and Mrs Weasley seated by his bed, along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Judging by the room he was in he was in a bed at St Mungos. (sp) and he briefly wondered why before the events of the previous night came crashing back to him.

"How are you feeling Harry dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, but there was a hurt and confused edge to her voice. "I-I'm fine thanks Mu-Mrs Weasley." Mrs Weasley beamed at almost being called mum before her face sank back into it's expression of confusion. Looking around for a second time Harry noticed that Mr Weasley looked torn between glaring sharply at Harry or looking concerned so he eventually settled for frowning at Harry's bed as though it had committed some terrible crime against him. _'No, that's me.' _ Harry reminded himself grimacing.

He moved his gaze to Ron who sat with one arm curled protectively around Ginny's shoulders, and glaring at Harry but his face showed concern also. Ginny herself was smiling weakly at him, and gave him a little wave but her hand faltered under Ron's disbelieving look that he turned on her. Hermione looked sympathetically at him, but when Ron's head turned towards her slightly she ducked her head and stared at her shoes.

They hah obviously found out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, unsure that anyone in the room would even be able to hear him. Mrs Weasley just gripped his hand tightly as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks, Mr Weasley finally looked at Harry and he squirmed uncomfortably feeling like a naughty child under a disappointed parents gaze, Ron's glare softened slightly but did he didn't talk or move, Ginny said "I know, Harry, I know." Hermione just nodded quickly keeping her eyes trained on her shoes.

Just then the door banged open, and Bill, Charlie and the twins came in carrying food for their family, distributed it and then plopped into more chairs. Seeing Harry awake they glared at him, and Harry just ducked his head meekly.

Finally Charlie, always the first one to lose his temper blew up.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He roared, startling everyone in the room and causing a very nervous Hermione to squeak and run from the room, he looked after her in bewilderment and then continued. "SHE WAS JUST AN INNOCENT 17 YEAR OLD AND YOU HURT HER. YOU HAD ALREADY BASICALLY TOLD HER THAT SHE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU BY ALL THE DIFFERENT WHORES THAT YOU KEPT PERMANENTLY BY YOUR SIDE AND THEN WHEN SHE WAS FINALLY GETTING OVER IT YOU GO AND T-TOUCH MY BABY SISTER WHEN SHE HAD NO CHOISE. YOU HAD HER PINNED AGAINST A FUCKING TREE!"

Harry had tears sliding down his face as he looked around at the only family he had ever known and knew that he had hurt each one of them. He was shocked beyond words when Ginny stood, her face red with anger.

"Everybody Harry has said he was sorry, yes he behaved badly but he truly is sorry and it's not like he actually raped me! He was drunk and he made a bad decision, end of story. Yes he hurt me but he has been trying to make it to me for months now. He gave up alcohol even before Hermione cast a charm making all alcohol he had access to turn to orange juice. He got rid of that ditz he was seeing and have you seen him with another one since, no! He wrote to me and apologised, and accepted my idea of starting over no matter how silly it might have sounded."

Ginny was puffing but she continued, "he also went out and bought me an owl, simply because he wanted me to be happy. He endured Hermione's wrath and even so helped her while Ron was behaving like an immature ass. Then last night, he goes to his door and YOU FOUR BEAT HIM UP. CHARLIE, YOU ARE ALWAYS TOO QUICK TO LOOSE YOUR TEMPER AND YOU HAD TO LAND THE FIRST PUNCH, THEN BILL, WHEN HE ALREADY HAD BRUISES ALL OVER HIM YOU BROKE HIS NOSE, GEORGE YOU THEN THOUGHT IT FITTING TO BEND HIS ARM TILL IT BROKE, BUT YOU DIDN'T STOP THERE YOU EVEN DISLOCATED IT. AND FRED, EVEN THOUGH HE MUST HAVE LOOKED TERRIBLE YOU STILL JUMPED ONTO HIS LEG AND BROKE IT SO BADLY THE BONE PIERCED THE SKIN! I AM SO ASHAMED. I HAVE ALMOST FORGIVEN HARRY, YES HE IS STILL ON THIN ICE BUT I TRUST HIM AGAIN. IF I CAN, THE VICTIM I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO AS WELL, AS HIM FAMILY."

There was a timid knock at the door and Percy poked his nose in, "uh Ginny," he called, and was greeted with a glare, "could you please keep it down a bit I'm working on a very important pa- never mind" he trailed off as Ginny growled and took a menacing step towards him and disappeared back behind the door with a yelp.

Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into such a tight hug that he was sure he had broken more bones. "Oh Harry dear, I forgive you I'm so sorry for what my boys did to you last night. Don't worry they will have a little 'chat' with their father this evening." Mr Weasley nodded gravely, "Yes of course, and I forgive you to but Harry if this ever happens again you will not be welcome here again. Don't you dare miss a single counselling session or you too will be having a little discussion with me."

Ron crossed the room quickly, "I'm so sorry for being mad mate, seeing you last night I swear I wanted to kill your attackers, but when we found it was them mum wouldn't let me."

Harry laughed as Ginny hugged him before heading off to find wherever Hermione had disappeared to. They could hear her yelling at Percy all the way down the hall.

Bill apologised profusely to Harry, and Charlie mumbled an apology, but a sharp whack across the head from his father had him hurriedly hugging Harry and promising him that he was one of his favourite little brothers. Fred and George ginned sheepishly,

"Yeah Harry,-"

"we are really-"

"sorry you know."

'we hope you-"

"feel beter soon"

"I don't think-

"mum and dad are"

"too pleased.. You're-"

"a good little"

"bro!" they said the last word in unison and managed to amaze Harry with their uncanny ability to finish each others sentences.

Harry nooded accepting everyone's apologies before slipping into sleep once more, a whole lot more peaceful than he had been for months.

**A/N: Hey, wow that was quick huh. Haha nah I had it written before I put the last one up. Oh well. Reviewwwww!"**


End file.
